1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer mice and more particularly, to a power-saving computer mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional computer mice include wired type computer mice and wireless type computer mice. FIGS. 9 and 10 show a conventional wireless computer mouse 2, which comprises a microprocessor 21, a wireless transmitter 211, a button and roller/optical signal receiving and processing unit 212, a transmitting antenna 213, and a battery 23 that provides the necessary working voltage. To extend the service life of the battery 23, a power switch 22 is provided for enabling the user to switch off the battery 23 when the wireless computer mouse 2 is not used. The time in which the user operates the wireless computer mouse 2 is about 10˜20% of the time in which the computer is in operation. However, when the power switch 22 is switched on, the wireless computer mouse 2 keeps consuming the power of the battery 23. FIG. 11 illustrates the power consumption status of the wireless computer mouse 2. Further, according to the control circuit of a conventional wired computer mouse, as shown in FIG. 12, when the USB cable 214 of the wired computer mouse is connected to a notebook computer, the button and roller/optical signal receiving and processing unit 212 starts consuming the battery power of the notebook computer. The power consumption status of this wired computer mouse is illustrated in FIG. 13.